Family or Family?
by SchoolLover2002
Summary: This is a different way the Fosters go. This takes place after Season 3 Episode 9. In this she doesnt get adopted, at least not right away... And not by the Fosters... Where will she go? Who will take care of her? What will happen to Callie? What will be Brandon's punishment? What will Jude and everyone else think? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise!

**This story is going to be about Brandon and Callie's relationship. This is going to be different then what actually happened that episode, btw.**

 **This takes place at the beginning of season 3 episode 10. I recommend watching it before you read this, if you haven't already. Enjoy!**

 ***Callie's POV***

"I should probably go back to my room." Brandon said.

"No," I complained.

"I'm afraid Mariana's going to wake."

"She wont," I said as I shook my head. "The girl sleeps like the dead, you know that." We laughed and before I could say something else he kissed me. I was so happy. I had just slept with Brandon.

All I wanted was to be with him, I didn't want to face all the drama that awaits me when I get home. I didn't want to face Stef and Lena when they find out that I kissed Brandon a few months ago.

"I wish we could stay here forever." I whispered, he laughed, it was quiet, but it was still the same laugh I always like to hear. "And ever and ever."

"Do you think they know yet?"

"They will soon. If not from my social worker from Rita." I said, I didn't want anyone to find out we kissed, I didn't want to loose my one family, but I also couldn't let Rita get in trouble for something she didn't do. I whispered, "they're gonna be….so mad and hurt."

"I think they're gonna be most upset that they cant adopt you. You okay?"

"I got you don't I?" I said, which was the one good thing about this. And it wasn't even that good, Brandon was gonna get in trouble too. I was gonna loose my family, Brandon, I don't know what will happen to him because of what I did.

 ***Later***

"Hey," I said nervously as me and Brandon walked into the kitchen to see Stef, Lena, Jude, and Rita sitting at the island.

"Hi, Callie. Hi, Brandon." Rita said, with, what sounded like no emotion.

"Hey, Rita, good to see you." Brandon said even though it really wasn't. After that no one said anything for a few seconds.

"So we, uh, we heard from Robin and she spoke with everyone at Girls United." Stef said, getting up and walking around to stand a few feet in front of us.

 ***This is where it changes, btw***

"And? What'd she say." I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"She said that, she's not recommending your adoption." Stef said, I knew this was going to happen, but hearing it being said, as the official decision was harder then I thought it would be. "And I'm sure you know why."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, guys."

"I bet you are. We know people make mistakes, Callie, and we know that you must regret it, and that you want to be adopted. We are more upset that we cant have you as ours." Lena said.

"What happens to her now?" Brandon asked.

"She will live with her dad if her dad allows, if not, which I doubt, we'll go from there." Stef explained. "Callie, if you can go to your room we'll talk to you more later. Jude you too. Rita, if you want you can speak to Callie, but we need to speak with Brandon privately."

"Of course, I'm just gonna go. Callie, I'll call you. We need to talk." Rita said and got up and left out the front door without saying another word.

Before anyone could say anything else I left. I could hear Jude talking to Stef and Lena about something before following me.

I went straight to my room where I was greeted by Mariana.

"Hey, so did moms hear from your social worker?" She asked from her bed.

"Yeah, they did." I said walking over to my bed, putting my bag down, taking my shoes off and getting into bed.

"So, what did she say? Are you gonna get adopted?" She asked excited, I guessed she thought I would be, I mean, as far as they know, there's no reason for me not to.

"Umm, no, I'm not." I said pulling my covers over my self.

"Why?" She asked sitting up.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok?" She said but before she could say anything else Jude walked in the room.

"Mariana, is it okay if I talk to Callie alone?"

"Yeah, sure." Mariana said getting up from her bed and leaving. Jude closed the door behind her and walked over to my bed, where I was now sitting on the edge.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" Jude yelled.

"They told you."

"No, but I guessed."

"It was while I was at GU. I was upset, at everyone. I don't know, Brandon was there for me."

"Did you not know what this would do?"

"I did, I just, at the time, didn't care about being adopted."

"Why not? What about me?"

"Not everything's about you, Jude." I yelled. "I'm sorry, its just, I didn't feel useful. I thought I was made by mistake. That I have no real reason to be here."

"Callie? Why would you ever think that?"

"Cause that's what it felt like. Everyone, throughout my entire life, has always treated me like that. I thought I had finally met a family that didn't think that of me I was happy. Then, I started to think I wasn't worth it, that I wasn't good enough, so I kissed Brandon, to hopefully ruin the adoption.

"Then you saw, so I ran away so I wouldn't ruin it for you, too. Then I realized I had feelings for Brandon. Then once Stef and Lena found out, they started treating me like I shouldn't be here, or at least it felt like that.

"Then I started seeing Brandon, out of anger and love. Then I realized I was enough and wanted to be adopted, with you, by the Fosters. So, I decided to keep it a secret."(A/N: I don't actually know if she feels this way, but this is how I think she feels.)

"Wow, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Its ok, come here." I said and pulled him to me and hugged him.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other fanfics as well. I have a Pretty Little Liars, Star Crossed, and two Attack on Titans.**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Sorry I haven't posted another one in a while I didn't know what to write and was distracted by my other fanfics.**

 ***Brandon's POV***

"Hi, moms,"

"What were you thinking Brandon?" Lena asked,

"I wasn't, I just felt really bad for her. You guys basically kicked her out, and she already had self esteem issues, which you didn't help. I was just trying to be there for her, then it just happened, and I was happy."

"Brandon, we know you care about her, but you could've jeopardized everything for her, you _did_ jeopardize everything for her. She can no longer live here, with a family that loves her, because of some silly high school romance." Stef said,

"It's not just some silly high school romance. I love her!"

"You what!"

"Yes, I love her, so what, get over it. Look, I know I ruined everything for her, but I just wanted to be there for her, she kissed me!"

"I don't care who kissed who, you could've ended it!"

"I tried!"

"Wow that makes it soon much better. Brandon, once she moves out, you can not see her."

"What! Mom, you're being unfair!"

"No, I'm not, the less your around her the less likely your going to ruin things more."

"How am I ruining things?"

"Brandon, your forbidden to see her once she moves out, got it!"

"Stef, aren't you being a little unfair, she's his sister," Lena said.

"I think this is exactly what they need. They're not just brother and sister, how many times are they gonna prove that to us."

"Fine, whatever have it your way, keep me from the person I love, some kind of moms you are."

"Brandon…" Lena said, but I was already heading up the stairs.

 ***A couple days later, Callie is about to move in with her dad. Callie's POV***

"Bye, we'll miss you." Mariana said as she hugged me.

"I will miss you guys too."

"Its gonna be weird without you here. I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday." Mariana said as I pulled away from the hug.

"We'll still see each other, I promise."

"Yeah, I know, but it won't be the same."

"I know," I said and I gave Jesus, Lena, and Stef, finally I walked over to Jude and I looked at him, I couldn't stand being away from him, we were always together, all foster homes we went to we were always together, this would be the first time we wont be. "I love you."

"I love you too Callie." He said I pulled him into a hug quickly, I didn't want to say goodbye. I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't. I pulled away before I could cry. I looked at everyone one more time. I wished Brandon was here to say goodbye but Stef and Lena wouldn't let them. I walked out the front door and I saw my dad waiting for me.

"Callie, wait," Someone said behind me, I turned around to see Brandon coming out of the door and walking to me.

"Brandon, you shouldn't be out here, your moms will kill you."

"I know, but I had to say goodbye, the right way."

"Brandon-" I started but he cut me off with a kiss. This kiss was more amazing than any other kiss we had. We kissed like we would never do it again, which we probably wouldn't. I didn't know how to let him go, I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I love him, but I had to, for my sake and his.

"Bye," He said, breathless.

"Bye, I love you,"

"I love you too," He said, giving me a quick kiss and heading back inside. After a second I walked to my dad's car and we left.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Will post one next weekend. I will try to post one at least every other weekend if not every weekend. Review and follow for more!**


End file.
